


Daughter of Madness

by Tobylovessnacks



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Amused John Diggle, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Oliver Queen, John Diggle & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Kissing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Siblings, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobylovessnacks/pseuds/Tobylovessnacks
Summary: Being the daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn is no easy task. One day when Felicity tries to escape from the beatings and torture, Batman comes to her rescue and adopts her. Fast forward to where it's Felicity's 25th birthday. When something of her past comes to haunt her, will Team Arrow and the Batfam be able to stop it?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity thought that her birthday so far was going amazingly. She had gotten a text from both of her boys in the morning wishing her a happy birthday. It really made her smile that Oliver and Diggle remembered. You’re only twenty-five once right? In celebration of her birthday, she always woke up early and made blueberry pancakes. These delicious little circles were about the only thing she could make because it was the only thing her mother could make.

Felicity blasted some music on her speaker as she made the little concoctions. When they were done, she piled the syrup on the pancakes and ate them before packing up the leftovers for Oliver and Diggle. As she walked out the door and to her car, she happily sipped her coffee and drove down to work.

When Felicity got to her desk she found two large coffee’s from her favorite coffee shop. She smiled brightly at Diggle who had his arms crossed at his chest with a smirk on his face.

“Happy Birthday.” He said and enveloped Felicity into a hug. “I hope two coffees is okay.”

Felicity pulled back and gave him the ‘are you kidding me?’ look.

Diggle half chuckled and stepped away. “Nevermind.”

Felicity then looked around wondering where Oliver was. He wasn’t in his office; usually, that’s where he always was.

“He’s in a meeting with Isabel about some investor wanting to buy Queen Consolidated,” Diggle informed her.

Felicity looked back at him surprised. “Someone wants to save his company besides Palmer Tech?”

“Yup. Hey, while Oliver’s in a meeting, I’m going to call in lunch for us to get a reservation. I hate that you have to work on your birthday, but Oliver and I wanted to take you out to lunch somewhere special. You going to be okay for a few minutes?”

Felicity swatted her hand in the air and sat down on her desk. “As long as I don’t have to make the reservations, I’m all good; I’m just going to go over who our new savior is.”

Diggle smiled at her warmly and got his cellphone out before walking into Oliver’s office. When Felicity began typing, she paused to look over to her left to see a red present that she didn’t notice was there before. Felicity scrunched up her face and picked up the present. When she was able to take away the paper, there laid a simple clown mask. It had blue around the eyes and green around the mouth and pink was in the cheeks. When she flipped over the mask, out flew a top and a sticky note. Felicity picked up the note and saw that it read,

‘Happy Birthday Quinn, watch the top spin, spin, spin!’

Ice ran down her entire body and her stomach dropped down to the floor. She knew the writing and nobody knew her real name besides two people. She stood up and felt herself start to shake. No, he couldn’t have found her. Not here, not now.

After she tried to get her breathing under control, the little top started to spin wildly. Felicity backed away and hit the floor before little knives started coming out of the top. Felicity covered her face as glass started breaking all around her. It seemed like forever until the top finally stopped spinning. When it did, Felicity popped out her head and saw Diggle across from her on the ground just like she was. Thankfully he wasn’t hurt, but now she just felt her whole world, her past was coming back to haunt her.

“Felicity, Diggle!” Oliver called out.

Felicity slowly stood up and looked over at Oliver with tears in her eyes. Even though he was blurry, she could still see the worry in his eyes. His hands went to the sides of her arm and firmly gripped her. “Felicity, are you okay?”

Felicity shook the fog that was clouding her brain and looked at Oliver, blinking back the tears. She wanted to say she was okay, but really she wasn’t. Her world was spinning out of control and she didn’t know what to do. Felicity could only shake her head no.

Oliver stepped back and looked at her body, trying to see where her injuries were, but he couldn’t find anything. He looked back up at her confused. “Felicity, what happened?”

Walking over to her desk silently, she grabbed the note and handed it over to him. As she waited for him to read everything, Diggle walked up to both of them as he wiped the remaining glass off of his suit jacket. Small cuts were shown around his face, but nothing major.

“Felicity, who’s Quinn?” Oliver asked facing her.

Before she could get a word out, Isabel walked to them, seeming to come out of nowhere. “What the hell is going on here?” She turned to Felicity and gave her a sour look as her hands were set on her hips. “Miss Smoak, I presume you should be cleaning this up.”

“Isabel.” Oliver gritted out.

Isabel simply huffed out a breath and walked over to Felicity. “We have an important sponsor coming to see Queen Consolidated. I suggest you clean this up; we cannot afford to lose this potential buyer. He’ll be here in a couple of hours, clean it up or I can find a new secretary for Oliver to spend his nights with.” With that Isabel walked over the glass in her five-inch heels like it was nothing.

Once she was gone, Felicity wrapped her arms around her stomach. She wanted to cry, not because of Isabel, she could go screw herself, but the fact that she was going to have to tell Oliver and Diggle the truth; the truth she had kept away and locked it away, hoping that she would never have to open it.

“I need to tell you guys the truth,” Felicity said as she looked at the two men who were giving her a look of confusion.

Felicity took a big inhale and looked at Oliver first. “The name I was born with wasn’t Felicity, it was Quinn.”

Oliver took in a sharp breath. He had looked into Felicity but never had found anything like this. Felicity wasn’t Felicity? “What do you mean?”

Felicity wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks suddenly and looked over at Diggle before looking down at the ground where glass still littered the floor. “You guys know I don’t talk about my family a lot you know?”

She looked up and both men nodded at her in understanding. “Well my parents…” She took in a shaky breath and looked more at Oliver. “My parents aren’t the parents I told you about. I made up the names so you wouldn’t try to look too deep into it. But I’m originally from Gotham… my parents are-“

The elevator pinged, causing Felicity to back up right into Oliver. Oliver frowned until he saw a man walk out of the elevator. He had black medium hair that covered his face and he was wearing a black t-shirt with faded blue jeans. The man came over to them and stopped when he saw her.

“Felicity?”

Felicity widened her eyes and practically ran over to him before hugging him tightly. “Dick? What are you doing here?”

Dick smiled down at her and was about to answer her when Oliver cleared his throat angrily. Dick looked up and let go of Felicity. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get you in trouble Fel, is this your boss?”

Felicity backed away from him as a blush spread through her cheeks. “Oliver, Diggle, this is Dick. Dick, this is Oliver my boss and friend and this is Diggle, he’s like a big older brother.”

Diggle wore an amused smile and walked over to the both of them, Oliver trailing behind him. “Dick?”

Dick sighed and held out his hand to Diggle, who shook it. “Yeah, I know.” He went to shake Oliver’s hand and stopped when Oliver just stared at him like he stole his lunch box. Dick put his hand back to his side and looked over at Felicity. “He found you, didn’t he?”

“Who?” Oliver said as he crossed his arm over his chest. “And how do you know Felicity?”

Felicity sighed and grabbed Dick’s hand before walking towards one of the conference rooms. “All of you follow; I need to get you up to speed.”

All the three men reluctantly followed the blonde into the room and sat down waiting for her explanation. Felicity took a breath, trying to calm her nerves. She looked over at Dick who had his hands in his lap, looking at her with those dreamy eyes. “Okay, so like I was saying before Dick came, I’m originally from Gotham. You guys know of the Joker and Harley Quinn, right?

Diggle and Oliver nodded. But they were confused as to why she was asking them that question.

Felicity looked at Dick who gave her a small smile of support. She then looked at both of the men and breathed. “Joker and Harley are my parents.”

Both of them looked at her like she grew another head. It was Oliver who spoke up first. “Joker and Harley are your mother and father?”

Diggle stood up and pointed a finger at Felicity. “The two psychos are your parents?” When she nodded, Diggle raked a hand over his head. “No, Felicity, you are good. Better than anyone I have ever met. How can you be their daughter?”

Felicity bit her lip and turned around. “Dick?”

Dick stood up and walked over to Felicity. He then took his hand and laid it on her shoulder before the other one started to unzip her dress.

“Whoa, what the hell are you doing?” Oliver said standing up. His blood was boiling as he saw the familiarity of Dick’s hands-on Felicity as if they had been undressing Felicity for a long time.

Dick stopped just at the baseline of her bra trying not to think of the way he wanted to kiss her so desperately before he looked back at Oliver. “Showing you the truth.” He then pointed at the brand that was on Felicity’s back. When Oliver looked where Dick pointed, he couldn’t help but frown at the branded J on her back. Dick zipped her back up and sat back down as Felicity turned back around.

“Why did you lie to us?” Oliver asked feeling betrayed.

“If the two most psychotic people were your parents, would you share it?” Felicity said back at him with her arms crossed. “We don’t even know half of what you went through on the island Oliver.”

Oliver sat down and sighed. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I’m just confused.”

Felicity closed her eyes, picturing that day before she opened her eyes. “For the first three years of my life, Joker and Harley were great parents, which sound crazy. They were so happy to have me because it was something different in their lives. But then there was one day where both of them snapped and went back to who they really were. Joker was the one who beat me more than my mother. Joker tried to mold me into being just like him, crazy and a killer. I refused and refused for years. But when I turned seven, I ran away. I should have run away sooner, but I couldn’t. I had an opportunity to escape so I took it.” Felicity clasped her hands together and squeezed tightly. “Joker caught me about a mile from where I ran. That was the worst beating he had given me. I had four broken ribs, a collapsed lung, two black eyes, and a broken femur. I would have died in that alley if it wasn't for the Bat. He came in and rescued me. He didn't want to drop me off at the hospital. I was able to tell him I didn't have anybody so while I was healing at his house, he adopted me. Later, he took in Dick here as well."

Felicity looked over at Dick who gave her a sad smile. "His parents were killed so the Bat took Dick in as well. After the years he adopted our brother Jason and Tim. When I turned eighteen, I moved away and went to M.I.T. I graduated from there and then moved to Starling City. I thought I was far enough where Joker couldn't find me... but there was a present on my desk this morning. It was a clown mask with a note attached. He used the name Quinn. Joker named me Quinn Trickster." Felicity swallowed the bile in her throat. "My adopted father let me pick my new name so I chose Felicity. And now here we are."

Oliver ran a hand through his hair, trying to take in all the information. It was like he didn't even know the person that sat across from him. She was a stranger. 

Felicity waited for them to soak it in before she looked at Dick who had been silent through the whole thing. "You're quiet."

Dick shrugged. "You deserved me to not interrupt. But I've missed you, you know?"

At that Felicity gave him a small smile. "How have you been?"

Dick sighed and picked up the pen in his hand, swirling it around his fingers. "Good, the boys are fine too. Though Damian is a pain in the ass."

Felicity frowned. "Who?"

"You have got to be kidding me. You sill haven't picked up the glass?" Isabel said seething with venom. 

Felicity inwardly cringed and slowly turned to see Isabel with the most sour look she'd ever seen on her. "Start packing your desk, now."

"Isabel." Oliver practially shouted. He just wished he could fire Isabel. He was tired of her degrading Felicity.

"Miss Rochev?" Dick said standing and walking over to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Felicity whispered angrily.

Dick simply winked at her before going to shake Isabel's hand. She looked down at it like the hand itself was dripping in the most disgusting thing she'd ever seen. "Who the hell are you?"

Dick smirked and took out his wallet. He pointed at the Id. "Dick Grayson. Though, I could go by my father's name, Wayne."

Isabel froze, she was actually speechless. "As... as in Bruce Wayne?"

Dick put his ID back and nodded. "The one and only. Now, I hear that he is supposed to be saving this company which is half of yours. Before my father hears about how much of an ass you've been to your best employee, I would encourage you to show her some respect, you got me?"

There was a pause before she quickly nodded. "Yes. I.. I will have a janitor come and pick up the glass. Miss Smoak... would you be so kind as to review the notes for Mr. Wayne?"

Felicity nodded. "Be happy to."

When Isabel left and was out of hearing distance, Felicity slapped Dick's shoulder, causing him to flinch. "Ow! What?"

"You realize you just gave away dad's secret identity!"

Dick raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I fucked up."

"Bruce Wayne is Batman?" Diggle said coming over to them.

Felicity groaned, but nodded. "Yeah.. yeah he is. Wait." She looked back at Dick and pointed a finger at him. "What is dad doing buying the company?"

"Because Joker left me a note saying he found you and was going to kill you." Said a voice from the door.

Felicity turned around to see no other than Bruce Wayne. She couldn't help but feel tears come to her eyes as she ran to him. She hugged him tightly. "Hey dad."

Bruce sighed into his daughter's hug and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey kiddo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Dick start to open up about their feelings, Oliver says his feelings to Diggle. Just lots of feels. And then the boys go on a mission!

Felicity pulled back and looked at her father whom she hadn't seen in seven years. She could already see some gray hairs on the side of his head and thought seven years was way too long to not see her adopted father. Felicity hated that they had to meet in these types of circumstances.

"So I presume this is Mr. Queen and Mr. Diggle?" Bruce said as he eyed both the men.

Diggle held out his hand which Bruce accepted and shook it firmly just like he did with Oliver’s. The air was thick with tension and Felicity wanted to do nothing but crawl back into her hole. Letting her past scratch the surface once again was truly petrifying.

"Mr. Wayne," Oliver began but Bruce put a hand up stopping him.

"Please, call me Bruce. Since we are going to be working together on this Joker mess, let's be a first name basis."

Oliver folded his arms across his chest. "Bruce, so you're buying my family's company because of Felicity?"

Bruce took some papers out of the bag he had on and handed it to Oliver. "There's my price and I'm not just buying it for Felicity, I want to save this company. Oliver, I've looked into what you do for this city, I don't particularly agree with it, but you make your city safer."

Oliver masked his surprise. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Dude, you come back from an island, and surprise, surprise the hood shows up, it shouldn't be that hard to figure it out," Dick said spinning the pen around his fingers.

Oliver looked over at the man and seriously wanted to punch him, but resisted. He was really starting to get on his nerves, especially the type of looks he was giving Felicity. He really did not like that.

"Dick, behave," Felicity said, to which he held up his hands in surrender.

"I'll be quiet, Scout's honor.”

"That'll be a first." Muttered Bruce.

Felicity clapped her hands together getting all the men their attention on her. "Okay, so we need a plan. Wait," she paused and looked over at Bruce. "Where are Jason and Tim?"

At that moment like clockwork, Bruce's phone rang. He held up a finger and answered it. "What, Jason?" A few seconds later, Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "What did I say about no trying to kill each other? Damian needs to listen to you, yes, that's why I put you and Barbara in charge. Yes, I'm here now. Yes, we can video chat, give me a minute." Bruce hung up the phone and dug out a laptop before turning it on.

"Okay, who are Barbara and Damian? New fosters?" Felicity asked.

Bruce groaned, he did not want to have this conversation now but it looks like he didn't have a choice. "Barbara is Batgirl, she's Commissioner Gordon's daughter and Damian... he's mine..."

Felicity's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Wait, yours? With who?"

Bruce sighed. "Save that for another conversation."

"Hey! It's working! Felicity is that you?!" Jason said as he appeared on the camera.

Felicity looked back at the computer and smiled. "Jason!"

Diggle and Oliver peaked at the laptop to see a younger-looking man, with an even younger-looking kid with black hair. In the background, you could see a tall woman with red hair trying to fight off a little boy. This family was really strange.

"Damain, that's enough!" She shouted.

"Damian, stop it. Come say hi to your sister." Tim said smiling at the camera to finally see his sister again.

Damian immediately stopped and walked over to the camera, his eyes squinted before he widened his eyes. "Sister? You and mom never told me I had a sister."

"She's not related to you," Dick said coming over to the camera.

Damian frowned and walked away, going out of sight from the camera without so much for another word.

Next, Barbara walked up to the camera and looked exhausted. "I hope you guys aren't too long, Damian is being a terror. Oh, and hi Felicity, sorry we couldn't meet under different circumstances. Dick, are you going to be alright over there?"

Felicity looked over at Dick and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Dick. You going to be okay?"

Dick actually blushed and moved away from the computer. "Yeah."

Felicity rolled her eyes and looked back at the screen. "Nice to meet you too."

Barbara was about to say something else when the bat alarm rang off, causing her to groan. "Damian!" She looked at Jason and pointed at him. "You're helping this time."

Jason groaned and stood. "Fine, Bruce, Felicity, Dick, and the other two, please be careful." Once he was out of the camera's view, Felicity looked at Tim and smirked.

"So, is Barbara Dick's girlfriend?"

"She's not, Fel." Dick immediately said.

"Yeah... Tim?" Felicity asked totally not believing a word he said.

Tim looked at the camera and smirked right back. "Well they aren't dating, but they used to. I think he likes her though."

"I do not you little brat," Dick said coming back into the camera.

Bruce sighed. "Boys, enough. We have to go, we have some work here to do. Be nice to Alfred."

Tim saluted him. "See ya later!" He then clicked a button, ending the call.

When the computer went blank, Bruce pulled up some blueprints of an abandoned building. "Barbara has been sending me information about Joker. She thinks that he and Harley are holed up here. Dick and I can go check it out."

Oliver looked the blueprints over. "That’s the old building on 5th, we can show you how to get there. We’ll suit up as well."

Bruce stood and put the laptop away in the bag. "Okay, you do have a base of operations, yes?"

"Oh, the Arrow Cave!" Felicity pipped up but immediately regretted it when Oliver sent a glare her way.

"We don't call it that."

"Cave? Arrows aren't in caves," Dick said putting the pen behind his ear. "Arrows are in quivers. Why not call it The Quiver?"

"That's actually not bad," Diggle said.

Oliver huffed out a breath and stalked out the door. "I'll meet you guys there."

When Oliver walked away, he was stopped by Isabel who looked like she wanted to scratch his eyes out. The two of them had a conversation while Dick watched.

"What's that guy's problem?"

"Dick," Felicity warned. "Back off, he's gone through a lot."

Dick walked up to her and frowned. "So has a lot of people, doesn't mean he gets to have a stick up his ass."

Felicity held a hand up. "Enough, c'mon we have to go."

Dick wanted to argue more but let it go for the moment. "You riding with me?"

"You brought the bike, didn't you?"

"He insisted. I'll follow Mr. Diggle to your base of operations then?" Bruce said and kissed Felicity on the forehead. "I'll meet you there."

Once Diggle and Bruce left, Felicity looked at Dick who was staring at her, she couldn't quite read his face. But she had to ask this question that was rolling through her mind. "Is Barbara your girlfriend?"

Dick walked up to Felicity and shook his head. "Once upon a time we dated but it flamed out. It was a long time ago Fel." He took her hands and squeezed them. "Look, I'm here, I’m here with you and for you.”

Felicity sighed and removed her hands. "Only because Joker is here to kill me. Does Barbra or any of the other boys know that Joker and Harley-"

"Are your parents? No, I would never tell anybody. That's your secret." Dick brushed his thumb across her cheek, making her lean into his touch. "And I'm not just here because Joker is trying to kill you or take you back or whatever, this was basically an excuse to come and see you. I'm sorry I haven't sooner. As soon as I heard Bruce saying that Joker found you, I felt like I couldn’t breathe Felicity, I needed to see you. I came along with Bruce to protect you."

Felicity lightly swatted his chest that was pure muscle. "Yeah, you grew up, Dick. You're what, Nightwing now?"

Dick flashed her a flirty smirk. "The one and only." His face then got serious and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "Look, I want to talk about us.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow. “Us? How would there be an us? I thought you only saw me as a sister, family.”

Dick closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them back up, those blue eyes had shown something Felicity couldn’t quite put her finger on. “You couldn’t be more wrong Fel. The moment I first saw you, I felt my whole world drop because you became it instead.”

Felicity squeezed his hand back. "Dick.." she whispered.

Dick was about to lean in and show her just about how much she meant to him when the guy with the stick up his ass popped his head in frowning at Dick. "Let's go."

Felicity let out a small sound before she let go of his hand. "We're coming."

Oliver looked away from Dick and to her and frowned. "Are you riding with him?"

Felicity folded her arms across her chest. She was really getting tired of the testosterone in the building. "Yes, that way Joker can't follow my car. I thought it was safest."

Oliver just let out an incoherent noise before walking back out of the room.

Dick raised his eyebrow at Felicity before he saw the connection. "Oh no, he's in love with you. That's why he's got a stick up his ass around me. He's jealous."

Felicity sputtered out a laugh. "Oliver Queen in love with me? Yeah, he's not."

"Yes he is Felicity, why can't you see that?"

Felicity walked out the door and grabbed her purse. "Because Oliver Queen could never be in love with a girl like me and how would you even know that he loves me?"

Dick grabbed her arm gently and pulled her till she was facing him. "Because it’s the same way I look at you.”

Swallowing, Felicity couldn't look into his deep blue eyes. “I’m a villain’s daughter for crying out loud. Both parents." She then faced Dick and swallowed the tears begging to come out. "I'm the creation of madness, Dick. Nobody can really truly love me for me."

There was no hesitation for the words Dick said next. "I do."

The words stuck her and honestly surprised her. "Dick..."

Dick let go of her arm and cupped her cheeks. "I don't care if your Jokers and Harleys love child. I care that you're you. I've tried to put my feelings aside for you and tuck them away since you've been gone but they always seem to crawl right back up. Look, I’m not going to just ignore my feelings for you just because another man loves you too. It’s not a fight, but I’m laying all my cards on the table and it’s your choice what you do with them.” He let go of her cheeks and held her hands. “Maybe we should get going; I don’t want to be yelled at by the big scary man.

Felicity ignored the description of Oliver and nodded. She was so in trouble. She never thought in her life Dick would come back, but now that he was here, all of her feelings that she felt for him were creeping back on her. She couldn’t believe she was so blind to see that Dick had feelings for her as well. Maybe if they had confessed their feelings for one another sooner, she wouldn’t even be in Starling City today. But she couldn’t know for sure. What was important now was stopping Joker and Harley.

When they got to the "Quiver" Oliver and Diggle were sparring.

Felicity pointed to where the bathrooms were so Dick could change before she walked up to Bruce as he was sharpening his weapons.

"So you and Dick?" Bruce said not even looking up.

"I... I'm not saying." Felicity sat down next to him and put her hand on her cheek, her elbow resting on the table. “Is Dick and I a stupid move?"

Bruce put down the weapon and gave her his full attention. "No, but I just want you two to be careful, After all, this is over, do you think he'll stay here?"

Dick came back out in the same black shirt but this time he wore some black sweats as well and let me tell you, he looked amazing. They rode low on his hips and man did Felicity want to lift that shirt and lick-

"Felicity?" Bruce said again.

Felicity looked at her adopted father and shook her head blushing. "Sorry… I... I hope he would stay here but I know Gotham needs him. You need him."

Bruce gave her a small smile. "Gotham is doing just fine. I think we can survive with him there. Besides, I swear I can never get him to shut up about you." He then looked at her seriously. "Are you happy here?"

Felicity didn't even need to think about it. "Yeah, being down here, I stay away from the action and can do my thing. Computers, I'm good with computers. I’m saving lives, that’s what I love doing."

Bruce then stood and gave her a small smirk. "We've got some time until dark, why don't we brush up on your defense skills?"

"Uh... really? Me and you?" Felicity said as she pointed to herself.

Bruce walked over to the mats and signaled for her to follow him. "It'll be like old times."

Felicity stood and groaned. "Let me change first. I'm not going to flail around in a dress."

Whenever Felicity changed into a sports bra, tank top, and leggings, she walked over to Bruce who was watching Oliver and Diggle still going at it.

Bruce squinted and then walked around the two. "Oliver, if you keep your elbow slightly higher, you'll be able to block Mr. Diggle's hit easier."

Oliver grunted but did as Bruce told him. As he raised his elbow just a tad, he was able to block John's swing and then swipe the stick out from under Diggle, causing him to fall to the ground. Oliver actually looked surprised. "Erm, thanks, Bruce."

Bruce walked over to Oliver. "No problem. Could Felicity and I have the mats to practice?"

Oliver looked at Felicity and raised an eyebrow. "Felicity, practice?"

Bruce stretched his arms out in front of him, cracking his knuckles in the process. "Just the basics. It's more defense than offense."

"I wanted to be able to defend myself if Joker ever found me, but I didn't want to use it for anything other than that." Felicity rubbed her arm up and down thinking of the time where Joker had kept her in the cage for a month. He wanted to see how she would react after being in there. All his mind games, she tried to fight him off, but the back of his hand always met her face. Blood always spewed because he would always hit so hard.

"Felicity? You okay?" She heard Dick ask. She didn't even notice that he was standing right in front of her with a worried expression is written on his face.

Felicity looked up and nodded. "I'm fine, go work out, do manly stuff."

Dick got close to her ear and whispered, making her shiver. "I think I would rather see Bruce kick your ass."

Felicity frowned and pushed the brick wall. "Shut up."

When Dick snickered and walked back over to the edge of the mat where Diggle and Oliver were standing, she could see the look that Oliver was giving her and it honestly pissed her off. They weren't together and he had no right to be jealous. Felicity huffed and walked over to Bruce to get into her stance. Feet were apart just enough and she held her arms up.

"Ready?" Bruce asked getting into his own stance.

When Felicity nodded, Bruce made his way over to her and tried to swing at her but she immediately blocked it.

"Good to know you're not all rusty after all these years." Bruce teased.

Felicity just stuck her tongue out at him. "I've been behind a computer desk for all these years, give me some credit."

Bruce's lip twitched before he tried to sweep the legs out from under her. Felicity was able to dodge it but missed when Bruce had spun and kicked the back of her leg, causing her to fall back. Her head hit first before her body. She groaned and looked up at Bruce who had a hand reached out for her.

Felicity took his hand but smirked as she took her weight and used both her legs to kick him right in the stomach, sending Bruce to the ground in a thud. Felicity then put a foot on his chest. "Still rusty?"

"Yup," Dick said and grabbed her from behind. She didn't even hear him move. His arms were like steel around her arms. She controlled her breathing just like Bruce had taught her. “Always be prepared-“

“Because you never know what could be behind you.” Felicity finished. She then looked at Oliver who was watching the entire time. He looked like he wanted to reach out and help, but he took every ounce of strength not to.

“Precisely, now…” He came to her ear and she shivered. “Call it.”

Felicity tried to wiggle her body out from under Dick’s grasp, but that would be like trying to get through steel cables. Thoughts ran back and forth searching for what Bruce had once told her. When she found the right memory, she smirked.

‘Always use your body as a weapon.’

Felicity then went limp as if she was going to give up, which loosened his hold, thinking Dick had won, but then she used her momentum to fling her head back and hit her skull right to his nose. Once Dick’s hold let go of her, she caught the Bo staff that Dig threw at her and swiped at his feet, causing his body to crash right next to her father’s. “I think you should call it.”

Dick wiped at his nose that started to bleed. “Damn, Fel, looks like you still got it.”

Felicity smirked. “Computer genius one, Batfam zippo.”

Bruce stood up and helped Dick to his feet. “Okay, it looks like you’re pretty good on your feet there and nice headbutt. Your head okay?"

"Is her head okay? You should be asking how my nose is. Pretty sure you broke it Fel." Dick stuck his head up and clenched it to keep from bleeding all over the mat. 

Bruce rolled his eyes. "You've had worse hits, Dick."

"Let me clean it up." Felicity volunteered. She pushed at Dick's body until she had him sitting down on a stool. 

Oliver watched the two banter about his bleeding nose and couldn't help but feel like he's lost, Felicity. He felt like this was a whole different version of her and he didn't know what to think. 

"Oliver... you can't keep acting like this. It isn't good for you or her. I know you love her man." Diggle said putting an arm on his shoulder. 

Oliver clenched his fists so tight that he was sure he drew some blood. "She looks happy Diggle, more than I've ever seen her. He brings out the light in her that I have never seen. I can't be that person who destroys her happiness."

Diggle looked at his best friend and gave him a sad look. "Then tell her your feelings, she needs to know."

Oliver unclenched his fists and sighed. "Right now I'm not the man she needs in her life. A friendship, always. But right now, I think I need to start accepting myself before I think about trying to love another person."

"Sounds like a good idea man, just stop with the daggers at his head. He seems like a great guy and he'll protect her no matter what the cost, you can see that."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, I can. I'll stop with the daggers. Felicity deserves happiness, even if it isn't from me."

Felicity held the bridge of his nose and he flinched. "Sorry, this is gonna hurt."

"Jud do it." Dick said and closed his eyes.

In a swift movement Felicity straightened his nose out and inwardly cringed at the sound of his nose coming back into place. "Done."

Dick groaned and wiggled his nose. "Yup, all good."

"Hold on, you got some blood, and it's running down your shirt..."

Felicity took a cotton ball and dipped it in peroxide before she carefully wiped away any trace of blood. As she was cleaning, she could feel him staring at her with those intense eyes. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Your mouth." Dick said. No need to deny it. Her lips were right there. 

Felicity gulped and kept cleaning. "Why."

"You know why."

Felicity's blush came back and she moved away from him. "All clean. Well, you got some blood on your shirt, good thing it's black." Felicity looked at the clock on the back wall. "You guys should be suiting up, it's about nightfall." 

Dick stood and took the bloody cotton ball before he threw it in the trash can beside the table. "I'll go get changed. You want to watch?"

Felicity looked back at him. "As tempting as that is, no thanks. Go change."

Dick smirked and kissed her cheek. "Be right back."

Once he left, Felicity held her cheek and couldn't stop the butterflies that swarm around in her stomach. She then went to her computers and started reading over what Barbara had sent Bruce. She looked over the blueprints and remembered that Oliver said that it was the old building on 5th. Felicity then pulled up cameras that were on buildings next to it. 

"How the heck do you breathe in that suit man?" Diggle said astonished.

Felicity paused her typing to see what Diggle meant. When she saw Dick, her eyes bugged out of her eyes and her palms began to get sweaty. The suit on him was all black besides the blue that dipped down his chest and then around his arms. The mask he wore was absolutely sexy and she didn't know how masks could be sexy, but Dick certainly could pull it off. He was showing off his  
escrima sticks when Felicity heard a throat clearing.

"You're drooling." Bruce said in a teasing tone. 

Felicity widened her eyes and turned back to Bruce. "Was not."

Bruce just rolled his eyes and adjusted his gloves on his suit. "Boys, you ready?"

Oliver, Diggle, and Dick looked at Bruce. Felicity swore they all looked like little boys playing with a new toy. She took her phone out and quickly snapped a picture before she turned back to her monitors. 

"We'll see you soon." Dick whispered in her ear. 

Felicity felt herself shiver as his hot breath tickled her ear. "Okay, be careful, it could most likely be a trap."

Dick leaned over so he could look into her eyes. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Bye."

When Felicity felt another hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Oliver staring down at her. The look on his face worried her. "Oliver?"

Oliver sighed. "Can we talk when I get back?"

Felicity nodded but was confused as to what they needed to talk about. "Yeah, of course."

Oliver then grabbed his bow without another word and walked out with Bruce, Dick, and Diggle. 

Felicity swung back around and put her comm in. "Okay, you boys read me?"

"Yes." All the men said at once. 

"Felicity, can you see anything on thermal imaging?" Diggle asked. 

Felicity typed away and when she wasn't able to find anything, she let out a frustrated noise. "I won't be able to until you guys get there. Stupid abandoned buildings."

"We're about ten minutes away, can you find anything on this building besides what Barbara sent you?" Bruce asked. 

"I'm trying, there's not much to the building except it being two floors. There's the big floor layout and then a basement, but nothing much. The building..." Felicity typed some more keystrokes and when she found what she was looking for she rolled her eyes. "The building was called Quinn's Toys. It's an old toy shop. Go figure, and it had my name. Could he be more on the nose?"

"We're here," Dick said as he got off his bike. "Bat, you got the roof?"

Bruce nodded. "Oliver and Diggle, could you go around the back, Joker likes to usually set traps there and the front." Bruce watched as the two men followed his instructions. 

"There are three figures in the building. They seem to be on the first floor, be careful." Felicity said. She gripped her hands together and squeezed nervously. "Please," she whispered this time. 

Dick slowly walked in, keeping his  
escrima sticks up, just in case. 

"Dick, there's a figure right to your left." Felicity warned. 

Dick walked around the corner and was able to stop the object that came right at his face. When he saw who the figure was, the tension that he was feeling, melted away and irritation were next. "Jason?" He seethed. 

Jason dropped the weapon and cocked his head to the side. "Dick?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

Jason put his finger up and was going to explain the whole fiasco when there was a loud shattering sound.  
Dick and he looked at each other before running to where the noise came from. When they found it, they saw Oliver and Diggle holding onto Damian and Tim. 

"Let me go, you overgrown Robin Hood." Damain said as he tried to get out of Oliver's arms. 

"What the hell is going on?" Felicity said through the comms. 

"Damian Wayne, Timothy, and Jason, what the hell are you doing here?" Batman growled out. The dad in him was starting to show.

Oliver let go of Damian before the little twerp kicked Oliver in the stomach, causing the air to come out of him. "Told you to let me go!"

Oliver rubbed the part of his suit where he was kicked and frowned at the little child. "This is your son?"

Bruce sighed, feeling already exhausted. "Yes, you boys mind explaining what the hell you're doing here?"

Jason and Tim pointed at Damain. "He ran away and took a flight here."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at his son. "You did what?" 

Damian crossed his arms over his chest, making himself look younger than he already was. "You left me."

Bruce instantly lost all the anger he had and walked over to Damian, crouching to his level. "Felicity is the first one I adopted and the Joker is trying to kill her..."

Damian rolled his eyes. "I know that part, but why didn't you bring me with you."

"Because I thought Gotham needed you more and I didn't want to put another one of my kids in danger with Joker."

Damians eyes went to Dick. "You brought him."

Dick walked over to Damian. "Because Joker is trying to kill the woman that I like a lot, Damian."

Damian frowned. "I just don't get why he wants to kill her. What's so special about her?"

"Damian." Bruce hissed. 

"Dad... tell them... they deserve to know." Felicity said over the comms. It was better late than never. 

Bruce stood up and looked at the boys. "The reason why Joker is after Felicity is because she's his daughter."

There was a small pregnant pause before Jason spoke up. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Felicity... You're the daughter of Joker and Harley?" Tim said. 

Dick didn't say anything but he looked down at the ground. 

"You knew? Felicity told you, didn't she?" Jason said walking over to him. He poked a finger at his chest. When Dick didn't say anything, Jason threw his hands up in the air. "Why did she tell you?"

"Because she's in love with him, idiot." Tim said about to walk out the door. 

Felicity frowned at her computer when she spotted something. "Tim... Tim! Stop! Dad! Stop him! There's a tripwire!"

Bruce quickly turned around, "Tim stop!" 

Tim shook his head, ignoring him. "No, I'm pissed." When Tim tripped over a wire and fell to the ground, he looked back at Bruce with wide eyes. "Oh, shit."

When all the men tried to scurry to a door, metal doors closed in where the doors were and where there were any windows, metal windows came down to cover them, trapping all of them in the building. 

Oliver took one of his arrows and shot at one of the windows, only for it to completely bounce off. 

'Did you really think I would let you escape?' Said Joker on a loudspeaker. He did his famous evil laugh. 'Looks like I got the Bat and his family, lucky day for me, me, me! And two other heroes? It is my day indeed.'

"Let us out you freak!" Dick called out into the ceiling. 

'My dear Bat-Family, you fell for the oldest trick in my book.'

"Felicity, where's he coming from? Trace the signal." Oliver ordered.

Felicity typed away furiously. "I'm trying, but it keeps on circling back to..." 

"To where?" Oliver said trying to look at any vantage point he could find. 

Felicity stood with shaky hands and looked around her. Just waiting for something to happen. "Back to here..." 

' You really left my precious daughter alone to fend for herself? Tsk tsk, an error in your judgment.'

"Don't you dare touch her." Bruce said with every ounce of anger that he had. 

'Oh, sorry, Bat, but she is mine. Maybe the bomb won't kill her, either way, she will be out of your hands. Ta ta.' The loudspeaker quit and fear crept in Dick's chest. 

"Felicity, get out of there!!" Dick shouted. 

"Dick!" That was all Felicity could say before a loud explosion came. 

Dick gripped his escrima sticks so hard that he thought they would actually break. He heard her scream first and then he heard the echoing sounds of concrete falling. Dick was shaking at this point and couldn't fight the way that tears welled in his eyes. "Fel..." He whispered. 

When he didn't hear anything back, he fell to his knees and watched as Diggle and Oliver did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me 🙈 I'm writing the third chapter now so it won't be a long wait for you guys! Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of Felicity and Bruce, Felicity wakes up after the bomb explosion, and the Batfam and team Arrow find a way out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I love the comments so far! This chapter is just a little shorter than the usual ones, but I needed to find a break in this chapter to stretch the story.

*Flashback*

Bruce walked carefully into the little girl’s room. He saw her fragile figure huddled in blankets. Her dark hair was in wild wisps around her face. Her eyes were wide and her face as pale as the white sheets. He didn’t want to scare her so he made himself known before he was close enough to her. He held the bowl of fresh fruit in his hands. It felt so cold against his flesh. He had only hoped she would eat this time. It had only been a couple of weeks and she was only eating crackers and water.   
“I’m in the room; I have some fresh fruit for you. I’m just going to put it on the table next to you, okay?”  
The little girl looked up at him and cowered further into the sheets, afraid that something bad was coming to get her, that her father was coming to get her.   
Bruce bent down to her level. “I just want to let you know that you are safe here. It’s a pretty big house, but I can protect you, okay? Alfred, he’s my butler, he can make anything you ask of him. I know you’re scared, but he won’t hurt you ever again, okay?”  
When she didn’t respond, he gave her a sad smile and stood up. Just as he was about to walk away, he heard the little squeaky voice.  
“Are… are you that Batman?” She asked.  
Bruce looked at her and gave her a small smile. “I am, but it’s a secret.” He held up a finger to his lips. “Only you and Alfred know.”  
The little girl gave him a small tilt to her lips and put a finger up to her lips. “Your secret safe with me.”

A month later  
Bruce awoke to a blood-curdling scream. He quickly sat up in his bed before he threw the covers to the side. Bruce ran as quickly as his feet allowed him till he got to the little girl’s room. When he got to her bed, the little girl immediately wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.   
“Please don’t leave me,” She said sobbing even harder into his chest. Bruce felt his shirt getting damp but completely ignored it as he held the little girl against his chest. That’s when Bruce decided that he needed to make it official. He wanted to adopt her. He wanted to do this because he wanted to make sure Joker could never hurt her again.  
8 months later   
Bruce walked into her room with a big stack of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a cinnamon roll. He couldn’t hide his excitement as he carried the other present in his pocket. When he saw that she was already awake, playing with a computer board, he felt this joy deep in his chest. He really loved this little girl as if she was really his.  
“Happy birthday!” Bruce said as he got to the bed.  
The little girl looked up and adjusted her glasses. “Dad!” The little girl then looked down. “Sorry… I know you’re not my real dad… you just…”  
Bruce smiled and set the breakfast on the table beside her bed. “Well, why don’t we make it to where it’s official?”  
The little girl’s eyes sparkled with joy. “Really!?”  
Bruce nodded and laughed whenever she jumped up into his arms. “Yes, and it’s actually two surprises in one.”  
The little girl pulled back and tilted her head in confusion. “Two presents? Wait, and why did you say happy birthday? I don’t know when my actual birthday is.”  
Always the one with questions. Bruce pulled out the papers in his back pocket and handed it back to her. He was glad that he was able to have a tutor help her with her speech, get her up to speed with school, and the fact that the tutor was able to get her into a hobby of loving computers. Seeing her get so enthralled into the motherboards, literally brought joy to this type of life that he had. “Just read.”  
“This is to cert—“She looked at the word with scrunched eyebrows.  
Bruce smiled, “Certify”  
“Certify that Felicity Smoak has been formally adopted by… the Wayne family by Bruce Wayne.” When Felicity was done reading, she squealed and looked at her adopted father. “You were able to change my name! And the one I picked out! Now you’re really my dad!?”  
Bruce laughed with the feeling of absolute love in his heart. “Yes, it is official. You can still call me Bruce if you don’t want to call me dad yet. I figured we could mark this day as your actual birthday.”  
Felicity smiled so wide and jumped in his arms. “No, you are my dad. I want to call you dad, and yes, I love that this day will be my birthday.”  
Bruce felt tears come to his eyes as he held his daughter in his arms. Never had he thought he would feel this much joy after his parents died. Sure Felicity wasn’t his blood, but having her here in his arms, he really didn’t give any care in the world, she was his daughter, and he would protect her no matter what.

*Present*  
Bruce watched as Dick continued to throw his fist at the metal door until he had enough. He walked over to Dick and pulled him away. “Enough, Dick.”  
Dick struggled against him. “We have to get out of here! We have to save her! She… She could be alive and bleeding down there. If we don’t get to her she could die and it would be my fault because I couldn’t get out of here to save her, we… I.”  
Bruce put his hands on Dick’s shoulders and shook him slightly. “Dick!” Whenever that didn’t work, he put his hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. “Dick, take a breath.” When Dick did as he was told, Bruce had to bite back his own tears. But Bruce had to be strong for her, for Felicity. He couldn’t break down, not when he didn’t know the fate of his daughter. He loved her, loves her, more than anything in this world, he loved that little girl he saved all those years ago.  
Dick looked at him trying to get his breathing under control. “Dad…” He whispered. He felt like his whole world crumbling down all around him. He needed to know that she was okay, that she was alive and breathing. But she could be dead or she could be with Joker, but that was a death sentence too.  
Bruce immediately embraced him. “I know, son. I know.”  
“Dad… I can’t lose her… I love her… more than anything in this world…”  
“I know, I do too Dick… I know.” He pulled back and looked at his son sadly. “We’re going to get this son of a bitch, okay?”  
Dick took a breath and nodded. “Okay.”  
Once he knew his son was okay, Bruce faced everyone, he looked over at Oliver who had tears in his own eyes and two clenched fists. “Okay, look boys, there is six of us here, let’s put all our heads together and come with a plan. Felicity said that there was a basement in the blueprints, let’s get down there and see if there is an opening, okay?”  
Every one of them looked over at him and nodded in agreement. Oliver and Diggle searched until they found a stairway leading to the basement. As the Batfam followed behind them, Damian pointed at a small clear window. “I can fit through there.”  
Oliver squinted and then looked down at the boy. “Need a lift?”  
Damian smirked. “I was in the League of Assassins; I think I can handle this?”  
Diggle looked at the little boy dumbfounded. “The League?”  
Damian looked at the man like he was stupid. “Yeah, my mother is Talia al Ghul, duh.”  
“What?” Oliver hissed and looked at Bruce. “Talia?”  
Bruce just gave him a look. “Don’t ask.”  
Damian climbed up the brick wall and flipped into the window breaking it completely. Damian was out and he looked inside. “Alright, what next?”  
“Go to Oliver’s base of operations, you need to see if Felicity is still there,” Bruce instructed him. Bruce gave him details of where it was and wished him luck as he ran off.  
“Okay, so what do we do?” Tim asked.  
Several beeps were heard around the room and all the team frowned and picked it up. When Dick saw Felicity on the screen, he felt immediate relief, but when he heard Harley’s voice and saw Joker holding his girl but the front of her shirt, fire fueled in his veins.  
‘Say hello to your boys, Quinn.’ Joker had said and held a knife to her cheek.   
Dick got off the live feed and called who he knew could trace this. When she answered, Dick, watched what was still going on from Bruce’s phone. “Barbara?”  
“Dick, I was just about to call you. I’m getting a live feed. Joker has Felicity.”  
Dick pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know it’s being sent to all our phones. Is there any way you can trace the call?” He could hear her typing quickly.  
“I’m trying, but his firewall is pretty good.”  
“You’re better.”  
“You know it.” There was a hint of a smirk in her voice.

‘You’re mad,’ Felicity had said on the phone and Dick watched as she spit at his face. That’s my girl. But when he saw Joker slice at her face, he screamed at the phone.  
“Barbara!”  
“I’ve got a signal; she’s about three miles from your location.”  
“Thanks.” Dick said and hung up the phone. He called Damian and waited for him to answer.  
“What?” He answered irritated.  
Dick rolled his eyes. “Get back here, we have Felicity’s location.”  
“On my way.”  
A few moments later, there was the sound of a car running its engine and then the sound of squealing tires. Everyone looked at the window to see the van that Diggle drove coming straight towards the building.   
“What the hell?” Diggle yelled out before there was a loud crash upstairs. Soon all of the men ran up the stairs to find the van in the middle of the shop.  
“Awesome.” Jason and Tim said together.  
Bruce looked at the boys with his signature dad look before going over to Damain who had now hopped out of the vehicle. “Damian Wayne, what the hell did you do?”  
Damian shrugged. “You guys didn’t have anything better planned.”  
Diggle sighed. “Well, there goes my ride.”  
“You can ride with me in the Batmobile,” Bruce said and walked out of the building.  
“Lucky,” Jason muttered as he followed Bruce out of the huge hole that Damian made.  
Dick walked up to Damian and patted his back. “Nice.”  
Damian’s lips at the side went up slightly. “Let’s go, we got to save your girl, or whatever she is to you.”

Felicity slowly opened her eyes, even though they felt like they were caked with soot. Every muscle in her body was screaming at her as she tried to move even an inch. Without her glasses, she couldn’t see very far, but she knew she wasn’t in the foundry anymore. The floor she was laying on was freezing and it honestly smelt like mildew. Oh, how she missed the smell of the Foundry, even though he smelt like sweaty men, the Foundry was so much better than mildew. Foundry… bomb… there was a bomb. Felicity sat up even though it killed her too. When her back hit metal, she widened her eyes and turned around to see a metal fence. The metal fence, the cage. Panic started to kick in now, she was back in the cage, the cage where Joker liked to do most of the torturing.  
“Oh, pudding, she’s awake!” Harley said coming from the darkness and right up to her daughter. Harley was wearing her traditional ponytails and clown makeup but this time she was just in some red and black jumpsuit. “Hello, my dearest!”  
Felicity flinched away from her and backed up. She instantly felt a sharp pain in her ankle. When she looked down, she was able to see it twisted in an ugly way. As she looked down at her clothes, she could see that they were bloodied and damp. Yeah, being in an explosion was not fun.   
“Oh, honey, I think she’s hurt, should we tend to her wounds?” Harley pouted.  
“No, leave her be. This is only part of the punishment that she will receive from running away so long ago.” A dark scratchy voice said.  
Felicity looked over and saw her biological father creep out from the shadows. His hands were behind his back and that vile smile he wore made Felicity swallow the bile that had come up her throat. “What the hell do you want?”  
The Joker laughed his maniacal laugh and shook the fence, making Felicity jump. “You’re mine, Quinn! The daughter of a madman!”  
Felicity scooted back into the corner, trying to get away from him as much as he could. This man caused her so many years of therapy, it was lucky she was even alive. Hearing the birth name that Joker gave her made her insides squeeze. “My name isn’t Quinn, it's Felicity.”  
Joker slowly stalked over to her and took the stick in his hand before shoving into the cage, zapping his daughter. Felicity screamed out and made her body into a ball to make herself as small as possible. She was once again the caged animal. Once the stick was removed from her, she was able to breathe again. “Your name is NOT Felicity, what a stupid name. No, you are Quinn, my dear.”  
“Let. Me. Go!” Felicity screamed, “You’re not my father! You’re not a father, period! Fathers and mothers don’t abuse their child, they do not even think about doing the things that you two did.”  
Joker went over to the locked door and opened it before walking inside, looking more furious than he ever had. Felicity tried to squirm away from him, but he grabbed her by her shirt, lifting her. Joker looked at Harley who was now holding up a phone. “Harley, this is going live, correct?”  
“It sure is puddin! Smile for the camera sweetheart!” Harley said as she smiled widely.  
Joker looked back at Felicity and smiled menacingly. “Say hello to your boys, Quinn.”  
Felicity squirmed around trying to fight off, but her ankle was preventing her from being able to do anything. Even though she wanted to scream, she wanted to show she was strong. It was stupid, she knew it, but she didn’t want to show any weakness in front of the boys.   
Joker pulled out his knife and put it at her cheek. “You know sweetie, you need to smile more.”  
Felicity inched her face away from him. “You won’t kill me; you would have done it already.”  
Joker laughed and put the tip of the blade deeper into her cheek. It wasn’t hard enough to make her bleed, but it was enough to hurt her. “Well, what doesn’t kill you makes you stranger.”  
Felicity spit at his face. “You’re mad.”  
Again Joker laughed and made a small cut to her cheek. “Oh, my dear. Madness is like gravity; all you need is a little push!” He then sliced at her cheek all the way up to her ear. Felicity screamed and the weight of her body dropped. Joker let her go and looked down at his daughter. “Now you and I can be just the same Quinn, we will always have a smile on our face!” Joker then walked up to Harley and took the phone from her. He put the camera in his face and smiled. “Batman and sidekicks, hope you’re having fun watching. Don’t worry, I won’t kill her, she is my flesh and blood. I mean, what would I do without her? She does complete me. Catch me if you can, ta ta!” Joker then took the phone and slammed it down on the ground, it going into pieces. He then looked at his daughter and saw her whimpering in the corner. “We’ll talk soon. Maybe I can do the other side when I’m back.”   
Felicity waited until Joker and Harley were gone before she gingerly touched at the wound on her cheek. Blood was dripping from it, it was warm and sticky against her fingers. When the tears dried that she had down her cheeks, she looked at the broken phone and had a great idea. She picked up the tiny motherboard from the phone and got to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batfam finds Felicity and lots of crazy things happen haha. I'm sorry I'm not good at summarizing these chapters. But lots and lots of feels in this one.

As Felicity toyed with the CPU (Central Processing Unit), she was able to fix the expansion slots, the chipset, and the circuitry that interconnects the motherboard components. She raised a fist in the air as she was able to get all the pieces together. Once the phone turned on, Felicity was able to connect to the comms that the boys had.  
"Dad? Can anybody hear me?" Felicity whispered. She didn't know how long she had before Joker and Harley came, so she had to make the conversation as short as possible.   
'Felicity,' Oliver breathed. There was relief in his voice that she was still alive.  
'Fel, we're coming.' Dick said and he sped even faster on his bike. 'A stupid question, but I have to ask anyway, are you okay?'  
Felicity wanted to cry, she really did, but she sucked up the tears and answered, "I'm okay, I just want to get out of here. Joker and Harley will probably be back soon. Do you guys know where I am?"  
'We have your location, about two minutes out.' Bruce said. He shifted the Batmobile into a higher gear and stepped on the gas pedal.   
"Okay, see you when you get-" She stopped as she looked saw Harley come into view. "Oh, frack."  
"Oh, Quinn, you've been a bad, bad girl." Harley stepped into the cage and walked slowly up to her. A pout came on her face as she tilted her head to the side. "Why do you want to leave your mommy and daddy, puddin?"  
Felicity narrowed her eyes at her and used the strength she had to pull herself up off the ground and up the fence to stand toe to toe with the woman who somehow brought her into this life. There was shouting over the phone, but Felicity ignored it as she looked into Harley's eyes. "Why would I want to leave? Why don't you?"  
Harley put up her hand and tried to reach out to her, but Felicity flinched away, causing Harley to put it down to her side. "Because I love my puddin, he would do anything for me. He was able to get me you, but you," She took her hand and slapped Felicity across the face, right where the cut on her cheek was. Felicity whimpered but showed no tears as she faced her again. "You are so ungrateful, we gave you a home, a place to sleep, and we both love you. You just don't see love, like the love your father has for me."  
Felicity took a step closer to Harley and narrowed her eyes. "Love? Does Joker beating you mean he loves you? Because that isn't loving. Love is warm, love is safe, love is doing anything possible for that person. Do you want to know what love really is? My adoptive father taking me in when he knew I wasn't his. Love is when you have so many feelings for someone that you tuck it away and let him go on his own so you don't hold him back. Love is protecting that person no matter what the cost. Love is accepting that person for who they are. You don't know what love is, you don't get to use that word."  
Harley's face contorted in an ugly way before she completely dropped her shoulders as if she was a martinet doll and someone had cut the strings. "That's where you're the wrong sweetie..." Harley looked at her daughter with a dark look that haunted Felicity. She stepped closer to her until Felicity's back was against the chain-link fence. "He would die for me, my puddin would. But you won't you will never be one of us." Harley then wrapped her arms around Felicity's throat and pressed her thumbs against her windpipe.   
Felicity clawed at her hands, but the hands around her throat just squeezed tighter, cutting all the oxygen off from her lungs. She couldn't hold herself up and fell to the ground. Harley followed her down and continued to squeeze. Felicity reached and felt for anything that could be used as a weapon. Finally, her fingertips touched the motherboard of the cell phone. When she was able to get a good grip on it, she held onto it and used all the strength she could muster, and plunged the pointed side to lodge it into Harley's neck.   
Harley's hands immediately released around Felicity as she screamed out in pain. As she fell on her side, she tried to get the motherboard out of her neck, but Felicity sat up and pushed her until she was laying on her back. Felicity then swung at Harley's face and hit her cheek. She threw punch after punch, relishing in the feel of being able to cause pain to the woman who had hurt her for years. She wasn't even aware of Dick shouting her name until she felt his arms band around her waist, pulling her off of Harley. "Felicity!" Dick shouted again. Felicity felt as if the ringing in her ears had finally stopped and she could hear everything that was going on around her. She could hear gunshots going off, arrows being shot off, and Dick trying to talk her down. As she looked down at Harley on the ground, not moving and with blood surrounding her face, Felicity turned around and clutched onto Dick and sobbed into his chest."Shh, it's okay, it's okay," He said as he rubbed her back up and down. "You're safe, you're safe."

Whenever Felicity opened her eyes again, she noticed that she was not in her own bedroom. It looked like a single bedroom. The walls were decorated a soft pale blue with gold trim in the middle. Over to her right was another unmade bed. When she looked over to her left, she saw a table that held Dick, Oliver, and Diggle. By the table, there was a small red chair that Bruce was sleeping in. He looked completely exhausted. His hair was in a mess and there was blood caked on the edge of his face. When Felicity tried to sit up, she couldn't help the whimper that left her mouth.  
All of the men looked over at her and stood. Dick looked like he wanted to go first, but he looked at Oliver and Diggle and motioned for them to go first. Oliver gave him a silent thank you by nodding his head before going over to her bedside. He laid a hand on her shoulder and carefully sat up. "How are you feeling?"  
Felicity looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Okay." Her voice was raggedy and she coughed to try and get her voice to work. Diggle handed her some water and Felicity happily took it before taking a sip. She cleared her throat and set down the water on the table with the help of Oliver. Pointing her head towards her father, she looked at him sadly. "Is he okay?"  
Dick walked to the end of the bed and rubbed his thumb across the foot that was not in a cast. Felicity just now noticed her other foot and groaned. "No more heels for a while." That made Dick lightly laugh,   
"Bruce is okay, he's been up all night watching you make sure you were okay."  
Felicity looked back and, Dick. "Where's the rest of the crew?"  
"Getting breakfast downstairs. Do you want me to grab you something?"  
She shook her head. "I'll be okay for a little bit. I want to make sure you guys are okay. Are you? And what happened? Did you catch Joker?" A squeeze on her shoulder pulled her back out of all the questions she had in her head. She looked up at Oliver to see him giving her a small smile.  
"Slow down. Everyone is okay, just a little beat up. Joker had some men guarding the entrance. When we got there, Joker was already gone. Harley..."  
Fear prickled at Felicity. "Is she?"  
Oliver shook his head. "No, she's in custody. Well, she was at the infirmary, but she's now in custody. She's not dead Felicity." At that Felicity could breathe better. She wasn't a killer.  
Oliver then looked at Dick and Bruce before he looked back at her. "I'm glad you're okay."  
"Yeah, you really had us scared Felicity," Diggle said and squeezed her other shoulder.   
Felicity smiled warmly at them. "I'm glad too." She then put her hands together and squeezed. "Not that I don't love you guys, but can I talk with my father for a bit?"  
Oliver nodded and gave her shoulder one last squeeze. "We'll be down next door. Diggle, Dick, and I have a room right next to yours."  
"Speaking of that, where are we?"  
Diggle lightly chuckled. "At a hotel. Bruce paid for the rooms. We're on the top floor, he rented out the whole wing."  
At that Felicity rolled her eyes with a smile. "Of course he did. I'm surprised he didn't rent out the whole hotel."  
"I didn't want to make it too obvious," Bruce said from the chair.  
Felicity looked over at her father and couldn't help but feel tears in her eyes. "Dad." She whispered.  
Oliver, Dick, and Diggle took that cue to head out the door. Oliver looked at Felicity one more time before heading out the door. Bruce stood up and walked over to his daughter before he sat on the bed and embraced her in his arms. "I'm so sorry."  
Felicity frowned and hugged him tighter. "What are you apologizing for?"  
Bruce clapped his hand on the back of her head and tried to breathe normally. "I failed you... I made you a promise that he would never hurt you again and... when I heard that bomb go off, I thought you were gone, Felicity."  
Felicity pulled back and looked at her father who seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. "You could never fail me. All of you saved me. I'm right here. Yeah, I have some bumps and bruises, but I'm alive because of you guys, especially you. Dad, I really missed you."  
Bruce smiled an actual smile and wiped the tears off of her face. "I missed you too kiddo." He couldn't help but yawn and Felicity giggled. "Dad, go sleep." Bruce shook his head. "I'm fine."  
"Go, take a shower, you stink," Felicity smirked.  
At that Bruce rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to his daughter on the forehead. "I love you, kiddo."  
Felicity smiled warmly at him. "I love you too, dad." When Bruce stood up, he lifted an eyebrow at her.   
"So which one do I send in first?"  
Felicity's cheeks heated. "What?" Bruce gave her a look to which Felicity twidled her thumbs. "Oliver..."  
Bruce nodded and left the room. When a couple of seconds went by, there was a knock on the door before Oliver entered the room. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a green pullover. "Hey, everything okay?" Oliver asked as he came over to the bed.  
Felicity nodded and looked up at him. She watched him sit down on the bed and when he looked at her face, he smiled. "I have something for you." Her eyes perked up.   
"Coffee?"  
Oliver lightly chuckled and shook his head. "No, but I think this is better." He pulled something out of his back pocket and handed her the case.  
Felicity took the case and opened it to find a new pair of glasses. Warmth filled her chest as she stared at the new lenses. She then took them out of the case and put them on her eyes, fully being able to see. "Oh yes, much better."  
Oliver took the case and set it on the table that was next to the bed. "So, you called me in?"  
Felicity nodded and took his hand in hers. She grazed her thumb over his callused hand. "Thank you for saving me. I know it was a team effort, but thank you for working with my family... I'm sorry I kept it a secret... We talk about trust, and I broke it with you and Diggle. I..." Felicity tried to look for the right words. "Having the past that I did, I was afraid to show you... I was afraid you would look at me differently. When I told you guys about my real father, I saw that in your eyes and I hated that look. I was afraid and I saw it in your eyes."  
Oliver squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry, it was just a lot to take in all at once. I thought of you as just the woman who was an amazing tech genius with a perfect past. It just threw me for a surprise. But Felicity, I don't feel that anymore, I see a woman with a tough life and I see that you grew into the woman you are now."  
Felicity looked at his hand as she asked her next question. "Do you love me?" She was wanting to know the answer, but also terrified.  
There was a small pregnant pause before he answered. "Yes."  
Felicity looked up at him to see his lips were in a thin line. "You do?"  
Oliver nodded and rubbed his thumb over her hand just like she had done to him. "But I think that I'm not to the one you should be with Felicity. I love you too much to hold you back from him."  
When Felicity scrunched her face in confusion, Oliver sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Dick, Felicity. We heard what you said to Harley over the comms. About having so many feelings for someone that you hide it away and let them go on their own. That was about Dick, wasn't it?"  
Felicity could only look down at their joined hands down in shame. "I..."  
"Felicity, don't feel like you have to hide your feelings. I know you love Dick. You've loved him for a long time, haven't you?"  
She could only nod in his assessment. "I have... but that's not fair to you because I have feelings for you too Oliver."  
Oliver lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "I know, and I shouldn't have been afraid to tell you my feelings, but Felicity, he can be the man I can't. I can't be the man for you right at this moment. I've got a lot of baggage and I need to heal before I even want to love another person right. You deserve to be loved the way you deserve. Dick can be that. I don't want to lose you, but I know that he loves you. I have to accept the fact that you're in love with him too."  
Tears started to come down her face. "Oliver..." She whispered.   
Oliver kissed her temple and put his forehead on top of hers. "Be happy, even if it isn't with me, I want you to be happy Felicity, even if it's hundreds of miles away. You have family there."  
"I have family here too, Oliver. You and Diggle."  
Oliver pulled back and cupped her cheek. "I know, but you can always visit us."  
Felicity shook her head. "No, I'm not going anywhere Oliver, accept that. This is my home now. I'm not leaving. I'm not going to let Joker scare me away. Dick can always come here, work with us. We need a bigger team anyways. That is if you're okay with him here."  
Oliver gently rubbed his thumb over her chin, he thought he did it to soothe her, but it was actually to soothe himself. "If he's okay with moving down here, then that's fine with me, he can join the team."  
Felicity leaned into his touch, afraid that if she didn't stay in contact with him, he might just walk away. "But I can't ask you to accept the fact to see us together."  
Oliver let go and put his hands in his lap. "I'm not going to lie and say I'll be okay with it, but I'll learn to live with it."  
"I can't do that do you, Oliver."  
Oliver huffed out a breath and gave her a small smile with no humor. "If things don't work out, then I'll always be here for you, but for now, let yourself be loved by a guy named Dick."  
That last part made her smile so she reached out and hugged him tightly. "You won't ever lose me, I'm still apart of this team."  
Oliver hugged her back and tried to not think about how to team will be after Dick joins it. He just closed his eyes and tried to think about how he loved this woman with everything that he had. That he loved her enough to let her find her own happiness on her own. When Oliver pulled back, he gave her a light kiss on the cheek and then stood. "Diggle and I are going to go with your other brothers to see if we can get a trace on Joker."  
"Be safe, please."  
Oliver just smiled at her back in acknowledgment and walked out the door. After he closed it, he leaned on the door and ran his hands over his face. Was he making the right decision? Yes, but it didn't mean that he loved the idea. He was relieved that she was staying in Starling, but now that Dick would be here, it was going to be the most difficult thing he had ever faced but he could do it for her. Yes, he loved Felicity, but right now he had to let her go and be with Dick. He would be a great asset to the team, but he didn't know if he could handle it right at this moment. At this moment he just wanted to find Joker and make him pay for the pain he had caused Felicity. Oliver opened up his room to see Dick and Diggle arm wrestling. So far they were an even match. When the door opened, Dick looked up at Oliver and lost concentration to where Diggle overpowered him and was able to get his arm down.  
Dick groaned and patted Diggle on the shoulder. "Good job, not many can win against me."  
Diggle just rolled his eyes until he saw that Oliver looked like he had just been through a ten-mile run. His shoulders sagged, his face was stone showing no emotion, and his lips were in a thin line. "Oliver, everything okay?"  
Oliver gave him a curt nod. "She wants to see you," He said looking at Dick.  
Confused, Dick got up and walked over to Oliver. "Everything okay?"  
Oliver wanted to do nothing more than to punch this guy and go back to Felicity, but he held in his hatred and gripped his arm. "You hurt her, and I'll kill you."  
Dick looked at his arm that Oliver gripped and then back at him. "I won't hurt her."  
"Good. Take care of her." Oliver then let go and walked over to Diggle. "You ready?"  
Diggle stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "You want to talk about it?"  
Oliver shook his head and grabbed his duffle bag. "Not right now, I just want to get this son of a bitch."  
"Agreed. Bruce said he's waiting for us down in the lobby. He says he has some information for us. And Oliver?" Diggle said as he walked up closer to the man he called his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you man."  
Oliver sighed. "Then why does my decision hurt like hell."  
Diggle patted his back. "The right ones usually do. But I'm here for you man, no matter what. We're brothers."  
"Brothers." Oliver agreed. 

Felicity wiped the tears from her face and took a huge breathe to try and relieve the ache that she felt in her chest. Her feelings for Oliver were there and they always would be, but he was right, it was time for her to put her feelings first. She had to think of herself for once and not anybody else. This was her decision, and she hoped it was the right one. No, this was the right one. She had loved Dick since the first day Bruce had brought him home. He loved her for her and all the scars that came with it. Yes, Oliver could have done that too, but Oliver had to love himself before he could love someone else. Maybe there was someone out there who could heal the hurt for him. Maybe Laurel Lance, or someone else. Felicity just hoped he would find that person for him.   
There was a knock at the door, causing Felicity to wipe the rest of her tears. "Come in." Dick popped his head in and closed the door behind him. As he walked in, he noticed her red puffy face and sat down next to her. "What's going on?"  
Felicity smiled at him softly. "I'm in love with you."  
That was definitely not what he expected her to say. "Wait, what? You love me and you're crying? Am I that hard to look at?" He teased.  
Felicity smiled truly this time and hugged him. "No, it doesn't. Sorry, that was probably really confusing. Dick, I love you, I've loved you since the day brought you home. I love every part of you and I'm talking really fast because I have to get it all out of my chest before I shrink into a coward and not say it at all."  
Dick pulled back and cupped her cheek. He looked at the bandage on her other cheek and swore to himself that he would get Joker for every tear, bandage, and mark that he did to her. "Fel, I love you too. But again, why are you crying?"  
Felicity shook her head and smiled as she cupped his cheeks. "It's a good cry. Just ignore the tears and look at me. Do you want to be with me?"  
Dick raised an eyebrow. "Is that a trick question?"  
"Dick." She said sternly. 

Dick ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "Of course I want to be with you, more than anything."

"Then kiss me, stupid."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Dick slid his hand to the back of her neck and then pulled her forward as he touched his lips with his own. Finally, after years and years, he was able to do this. He tried to memorize the feel of her lips even though he knew he would be doing this many more times but he couldn't help it. Dick especially loved the way that her lips quirked up in a smile. Damn, did it do things to him like gave him butterflies. He only thought that happened in the fairytale movies that Felicity used to make him watch, but it was the real deal. Dick pulled back and took a look into the big beautiful blue eyes that seemed to grow darker. "Damn, I'm a good kisser."  
Felicity rolled her eyes and lightly pushed at his chest. "So are you my bodyguard now?"  
Dick nodded. "For the time being yes. Dad thought one of us watching you should be okay. Jason, Tim, and even Damain wanted to watch over you too, but dad said he needed them to look out for Joker. Do you know where he would go in this city?"  
Shaking her head, Felicity grabbed the water that was beside her bed and took a drink. "In Starling, he could be anywhere. This isn't his home town, he doesn't know it very well. If we were in Gotham, I would know immediately know. But it isn't home..." Felicity stopped and when the idea came to her, Dick waited for an answer.   
"What?" He asked.  
"I haven't been at my apartment in days, what if he went to my apartment? He knew where I worked with Oliver, at the office and at under Verdant. What if Joker is at the one place we haven't checked yet? The place I call home."  
Dick pulled out his cell phone and dialed Bruce. "Dad, Felicity thinks he's at her apartment. It's at the place she calls home. It used to be Gotham, but now it's here in Starling. He's been at her work... what if he's there."  
'She might just be right. Stay there with her. Keep an eye on her, okay? I'll contact Oliver and Diggle. Thanks. Jason! Damian!'  
'He started it!' Both of the boys yelled.  
Dick could hear the loud groan of Bruce. 'I'll let you know if anything pans out.'  
Dick snickered. "I think you owe Alfred a raise."  
'Watch it, Grayson.'  
Dick hung up the phone and sat back down beside her. He gently moved her to the side and laid beside her. "So, want to watch a movie?"  
Felicity rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "I have to keep track of the boys, I can't just lay here and do nothing."  
Dick looked up at her and gave her a flirtatious smile. "You could do me."  
Feeling like her temperature went up to one hundred degrees, she lightly slapped his chest. "Dick... I ... not right now."  
Dick put an arm behind his head, making his shirt ride up ever so slightly. That little patch of skin. He knew it would drive her crazy and he smirked even wider when he saw her looking. "So, later?"  
"Dick! Give me a laptop you fool."   
Dick smiled at her and kissed her nose. "If you give me a kiss, I'll go get it."  
Felicity grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, totally surprising him in the matter. She smirked at his lips before she pushed her tongue into his mouth making him growl low in his chest. She licked the inside of his mouth before she pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Can I have a laptop now?"  
Dick looked at her through dark eyes. "Woman, you keep doing these things to me, and we won't ever come out of this hotel room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know a lot of people are Olicity and so am I. I am a die-hard Olicity fan, but I just wanted a new perspective for Felicity. There were seasons of Oliver I did just not like but I knew he just needed to do some growing up to do. But I really liked the idea of this ship from other fics and just wanted to dive into the thought of Dick Grayson and Felicity Smoak.


End file.
